The present invention relates to apparatus for processing web- or strip-shaped information carriers, especially exposed and developed photographic films which are about to enter a copying machine, such as a roll copying machine. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for producing and transporting signals which represent data for proper reproduction of selected frames of photographic films, i.e., data which must be considered during the making of reproductions to account for certain peculiarities of the corresponding film frames. Such peculiarities can include an unusual ratio or distribution of colors and/or density.
Before the frames of an exposed and developed photographic film enter the copying station, they are usually examined by an experienced attendant at an inspecting station which precedes the copying station. The attendant examines several film frames at a time and transmits information to the associated signal storing unit or units when the nature of one or more frames at the inspecting station is such that the automatically determined or selected exposure values for such frames must be corrected in order to insure the making of satisfactory reproductions. The thus stored information is transmitted to the exposure controls of the copying machine in synchronism with movement of the corresponding film frames to the copying station.
Presently known inspecting stations for groups of exposed and developed film frames are designed to receive a predetermined number of film frames at a time. Each frame is assumed to have a given length, and the width of all frame lines between neighboring film frames is assumed to be identical. If such requirement is satisfied, each of a predetermined number of film frames at the inspecting station assumes a preselected position, e.g., a position of alinement with the corresponding signal storing unit. The attendant examines the frames which dwell at the inspecting station and transmits appropriate signals to the corresponding storing unit or units if the nature of one or more film frames warrants a correction of the exposure, i.e., if the exposure of one or more frames should be made in a manner which is different from the exposure selected by the automatic scanning system for successive frames of a developed film. In many instances, suitable indicia (e.g., notches, performations, dark spots or other automatically detectable information) are applied directly to the corresponding film frames. The applied indicia are read when the corresponding frames reach or approach the copying station and the exposure controls of the copying machine are adjusted accordingly.
The just discussed apparatus will operate reliably only if the length of each film frame is the same and if the width of all frame lines is also the same. This is not the case in connection with the majority of exposed films which are delivered or sent to a processing laboratory, either by dealers or directly by customers. For example, photographic films which are used in many types of cameras and have a frame size of 24 .times. 36 millimeters often expose the film in such a way that, though the size of each frame (24 .times. 36 mm) is the same, the width of frame lines varies considerably, often from frame to frame. In fact, the deviation of the combined width of all frame lines from a desired or anticipated width frequently equals or exceeds the length of a film frame, even if the film is relatively short (e.g., even if the film can be exposed with 12 or 20 frames). The reasons for deviation of the width of frame lines from a standard width are numerous, e.g., improper manipulation of the film transporting mechanism, excessive tolerances in mounting of component parts of the film transporting mechanism and/or progressing wear upon the film transporting mechanism. As a rule, the width of film frames will deviate considerably from a standard width if the film was exposed in an inexpensive camera and if the number of frames is relatively high (e.g., 36).
It follows that presently known apparatus are not suited for automatic delivery of successive groups of film frames to the inspecting station because the number of frames which are located within the confines of the inspecting station will vary if the width of frame lines deviates from a preselected value. Moreover, the film frames which are located at the inspecting station are not in proper alinement with the respective signal storing units or with the sections of a single signal storing unit.